1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust gas recirculation device that recirculates a portion of exhaust gas into the air to be supplied to cylinders of a multi-cylinder engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Such an exhaust gas recirculation device is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-113214 (JP 2013-113214 A). The exhaust gas recirculation device described in JP 2013-113214 A includes an exhaust chamber and recirculated exhaust gas distribution passages for respective cylinders. The exhaust gas from an exhaust passage is introduced into the exhaust chamber. The recirculated exhaust gas distribution passages connect the exhaust chamber to branch pipes of an intake manifold, which are connected to the respective cylinders. The exhaust gas introduced into the exhaust chamber from the exhaust passage is distributed through the recirculated exhaust gas distribution passages to the branch pipes connected to the respective cylinders.